This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
An elastomeric trim may be used when mounting a display in an electronic device. The elastomeric trim may surround the periphery of the display and may prevent the display from becoming damaged by direct contact with the housing.
If care is not taken, the elastomeric trim may be larger than desired. This may make it difficult or impossible to reduce the border of the display as much as desired.
Challenges may also arise when assembling a piece of thin trim into a device, because it may be difficult to control the orientation of the trim with respect to the structures in the device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved display trims for electronic devices with displays.